human2217fandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Metro
Neo Metro is the city which spans the entire Earth, as well as the single de facto state. The city of Neo Metro covers all usable landmass on Earth, except for a few reserved locations of significance. All permanent residents of Earth are citizens of Neo Metro. There are approximately 14 billion citizens of Neo Metro as of 2210. History On February 8th, 2079, the global superpowers of the United States, the Japanese Dominion, and the European Union formed the Liberty Coalition, in response to the People's Alliance created by the Russian Federation, the People's Republic of China, and the African Confederacy. This began the Great Cold War, and the fighting of proxy wars in nearly every independent state not aligned with either coalition. Over the course of the first 2 decades, states began to align with either coalition, expanding their influence and control. At first this expansion was nearly even, however starting in the 2100s the rate of alignment began to shift towards the Liberty Coalition. The Great Cold War ended on July 2nd, 2109, when the independent city-state of Seoul was destroyed by a fusion bomb (see Seoul incident). Although neither side claimed responsibility, the Liberty Coalition, who had signed a protection treaty with Seoul, attacked the People's Alliance on July 4th, 2109, when the Japanese Dominion's army entered Chinese territory, starting World War III. The war lasted 5 years, ending with the surrender of the Russian Federation on August 1st, 2114. By the end of the war, the states of the Liberty Coalition had acquired all of the territory owned by the People's Alliance and its allied states. This began a series of legal battles lasting 5 years, during which the member states of the Liberty Coalition made bids and agreements, trading ownership of Alliance territories. While some territory returned to its original owners, most of the territory was claimed by one of the three superpowers of the Coalition, due to the extensive infrastructure repairs needed. By 2130, most of the damages of World War III had been repaired or hidden by new infrastructure. The population boom of the 2130s however created new infrastructure problems all across the planet. Nearly all of the Earth's surface was covered in urban centers by 2132. New transport systems, coupled with poorly defined borders made it difficult for nations to enforce border control measures and to manage cross-nation projects. For this reason, on February 8th, 2139, exactly 60 years from the formation of the Liberty Coalition, the coalition signed the One Earth Act, forming the United Earth Government and the 200 precincts of Neo Metro. Organization Neo Metro consists of 236 precincts, each operating under the United Earth Government's laws and official constitution. Precincts are allowed to form their own legislation and regulations, as long as they do not conflict or supersede UEG laws. Because the UEG regulates every industry, and defines nearly all criminal law and human rights, individual precincts rarely form laws aside from regulating specific businesses and organizations within their territory. The precincts of Neo Metro are numbered from 1 to 236, beginning with the Capitol District in Precinct 1. The precincts are sized to proportionally represent the population; thus, each precinct represents roughly one 236th of the citizenry of the Earth. The United Earth Government is a representational democracy, with a lower house (called the Lower Nexus) and a senate (called the Upper Nexus). Citizens vote every 5 years on a candidate to represent their precinct in the Lower Nexus as well as the Upper Nexus, as well as a candidate for President, who represents Earth in matters of interplanetary affairs. As long as they are eligible to do so, citizens must vote in one election every 15 years or else they are fined heavily and denied many social services. Structure Neo Metro consists of many layers, called levels. Levels are previous cities that existed before more modern construction techniques and architecture trends. New levels of Neo Metro are built on top of the old ones while they are inhabited. In certain areas of the world, there are levels dating back as far as the late 1900s still being used today, albeit with newer technologies and structural reinforcements built-in. Generally speaking, the level a Neo Metro citizen lives in is indicative of their wealth; more affluent citizens move to the highest levels where the air is cleanest and they have the best view, whilst the working class move further down to save money. Because of this, lower levels of Neo Metro are notorious for criminal activity.